An American in 221B
by zimerz
Summary: When a young American runaway enters Sherlock's life can he stay away or will he learn what it means to love. Sorry f the summary sucks this is my first fanfic so please be nice, an I apologize in advance for any grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of the characters except Kathrine.

It was rainy and dull as the cab arrived at 221B Baker St. in London. As I grabbed my large duffle and tipped the cabbie and as he drove away I was finally able to take it all in. I had made it to London just as I had always wished and I had arrived at my apartment. I jumped with happiness at the thought that I had an apartment. Distracted by my thoughts I had not realized that I was standing out in the rain, I quickly hurried to the door not knowing whether to knock or let myself in decided on the more curious option and waited for someone to answer my knock. After a beat the door was opened by a short broad shouldered man with sandy brown hair, dark blue eyes, and an annoyed expression. As he opened the door he said with an annoyed tone to match his expression 'We didn't order a prostitute but here's some money to help I hope this covers your troubles.' As he says this he hands over a tenner and closes the door, but I lodged my foot between the door and the wall looked up to the man and said with a clam yet annoyed tone 'I'm not a prostitute I'm the new lodger for the basement and if I was a prostitute do you really think a tenner would cover my "troubles", but I am keeping it,' as I say this I watch his expression go from annoyed to embarrassed in a millisecond seeing that he is speechless I open the door wide enough to slip through and close the door. 'Do you know where Mrs. Hudson is she's the one who's got my key?' 'U...um yeah she's up in the common room' he said leading me up the stairs. 'I'm sorry for thinking you were a prostitute I just assumed' 'its fine really it was a good assumption considering my clothing tight shirt tight jeans major heels it's understandable' 'um thank you' he said quite dumbfounded. Once we made it up the stairs he opened the door to reveal a crap load of people about three who looked to be police, one all dark haired man presumably the other flat mate, and one elder woman who I take is Mrs. Hudson. 'Mrs. Hudson this is the new girl renting the basement' the elder smiled and got up and walked over to me and said in a motherly voice that was oddly unnerving 'oh dear you bust be freezing your soaked' as she said the last word I noticed a man with brown hair and a rather large nose staring at my shirt that has since the rain been rendered see through. Just as I used my hands to cover myself the dark haired man spoke in a deep voice ' Anderson stop perving about the poor girl and sally keep an eye on him we no he isn't above cheating on his wife I'm sure he wouldn't mind cheating on his mistress' at this the woman shot me a glare and fired back ' I'm not concerned he doesn't like prostitutes' at this the blonde who I thought to be the head of the trio glared at the woman "sally" as witnessing the event I began to speak in a pissed off tone ' For one I am not a prostitute just a woman who looks better than you and you shouldn't result to name calling it isn't attractive on you but then again neither is that outfit, and by one look at your "coworker" I can tell that he would prefer to bed me but will stay with you for reasons obviously stated. Now Mrs. Hudson I would appreciate if I could have my key I have been on a plane for 12 hours and I would like to sleep. Oh and if anyone cares I'm Kathrine.' At this the room was quiet Sally and Anderson stood dumbfounded, the blonde detective hiding a smile, the other blonde I who I presume is ex-army due to his build was looking quite happy, Mrs. Hudson handing me the key looked satisfied, and the tall dark haired man stood observing me with a large grin on his face. As I took the key with a grin and turned to walk to the door I was interrupted by the prissy voice of Sally ' then answer me this Kathrine if he wants you so badly then why would he stay with me huh,' I turn with a groan ' because I unlike you would not be having a relationship with a man who is married because unlike you I am not a desperate woman like you who settles for a man whore like Anderson unlike you have class now goodnight all' and with that I left the silent room went down the stair to my new home threw my bag to the ground walked to the bed stripping as I went and plopped on to my bed not caring that I didn't have a pillow nor a sheet but, within my last moments of consciousness I could make out a female voice that I could assume was sally arguing loudly with Anderson. 'Love I would never leave you for her,' 'you'd better not she's a freak just like Sherlock' and with that I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Again I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters except Kathrine and her family. Also I apologize for the errors because I will have some.

I woke with a jolt as I heard loud voices in the hallway 'But please Mr. Holmes take my case the painting was my wife's favorite if I don't find it she'll skin me alive.' 'Don't ask me for help ask the maid to give it back as I told you before you don't need my help it was the bloody maid now I will leave you with that good day Mr. Monroe' and with that the door shut with a loud bang. As I stepped into the hallway in my robe I saw the dark haired man from upstairs groaning and making his way to his apartment.

'What's with all the noise so early in the morning?' 'You do realize that it is 1in the afternoon right?' 'Yeah well maybe in London but for my body is still in belief that it is 7 in the morning so I would greatly appreciate it if you could shut it.' ' If its 7 where your from that means central time America and by your slight accent I take it the south but not the country city girl with the tag on your bag says new Orleans Jesters so I take it your from New Orleans and you play for the football team or as you americans call it soccer team The Jesters am I wrong?'

He says with a smug grim that I sense graces his face quite often. Stunned I say 'Yes you are wrong' which wipes the grin off his face 'I do not and have never played for The Jesters because it is an all males team, and as we established last night I am not a man. Also I have never lived in New Orleans I lived in a small town called LaPlace which is near New Orleans so I will give you that.' 'Well I wanst that wrong,' he shot back with a slightly angry demeanor to which I responded 'But you were still wrong now I am tired so I wil retire and I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep the noise to a minimum thank you.' And with that he marched his cocky self up the stairs and shut the door with a loud thud.

I closed my door, walked down the steps to my living room, and made my way back to my bed and curled up in a ball. As I tried to sleep I heard the faint noise of a violin playing some song that I had never heard before but what ever it was it was beautiful just like the man I assumed to be playing it but I quickly put that thought in a locked room in my mind castle. I was quite tired yet I couldn't sleep I kept dwelling on the fact that I had done it I had ran away from home but I didn't leave everything I had wanted to leave behind in that small town. Eventually I drifted off into a dark dream.

…..

I apologize again for errors and for such a small chapter, I promise to update as soon as I can. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

As Sherlock marched up the stairs after the encounter with the American girl with a sodden face. He couldn't quite make up his mind about her, she had quick wit but he wasn't sure if she like him sees beyond the human facade and sees the person behind the mask of lies.

As he opened the door to his and john's flat he was still wearing a look of confusion on his face which is most likely why John cocked his head at the sight of Sherlock. 'Is everything ok how'd it go with Mr. Monroe?'

Sherlock crossed the room to pick up his violin (he processed information better when he played) and began to play, he was trying to be loud as to annoy the girl downstairs.

'Sherlock you can't just dodge the question and act like I never asked you it's obvious that something is upsetting you and I'm your friend you can tell me.' 'Good' Sherlock was immediately cut off by john, 'I swear to god if you say "good deduction John" (John said mimicking Sherlock's deep voice) I will take that violin and throw it out the bloody window'

'It's the American she told me I was wrong. Happy now?' John stifled a laugh.

'Happier that you could ever imagine, has the great Sherlock Holmes finally met his match?' and at that he no longer tried to hide his laughter 'has the little girl bullied you?' he then let out a loud burst of laughter but just as Sherlock gave him an angry scowl he stopped.

'No the great Sherlock homes has not met his match he is just aggregated with the neighbor who I might add is not a little girl but an adult, and you're starting to sound like Mycroft.'

With that he out down the violin in its polished case and walked to his room so he could go to his mind palace. Once he shut the door he heard john shout 'come on Sherlock it was a joke.'

He briefly wondered if she had a mind palace and if so would it contain deductions or delusions?

…...

It was about 4 in the afternoon when I awoke still jetlagged I assumed that it would go on for about a week or so sleeping all day awake all night.

I decided to call my sister by now my family would have realized that I run off or at least I hoped they noticed.

The morning of the day I left I was seemingly happy I got dressed in a white dress and my cap and gown. That day was supposed to signify my final day of saddens after the year I had. I was dreading seeing my friends I knew that I was leaving and that I would not see them again possibly forever. I would be leaving behind everything I had ever known and everyone I had ever cared about.

I had somehow gotten myself into the position as valedictorian my speech talked about the move to adulthood at the end I cried so did others but our reasons differed. I really was leaving behind everything and taking on adulthood.

I had it all planned out I would tell my family I was going to a party with my friends, tell my friends I was with my family.

I left a note in my room explaining why I left, I took my car to the airport and flew to London.

It probably was stupid but in the search for college I had applied to the University of London without my family's knowledge and I got in. My family thought I was to be attending LSU in Baton Rouge.

I decide to go out on the street to use a payphone so my family couldn't find me. I dialed a number I had called hundreds of times before my sister Megan.

I waited as it rung after two rings she picked up. 'Hello who is this?'

I chocked down tears as I heard her voice, 'Meg its Kathrine' I heard her sigh with relief through the phone

'God Kathrine you had us all worried your note said you left, wherever you've gone I'll come pick you up.'

I braced myself for what was about come. 'Meg I don't want you to come get me I left for a reason and that reason still stands beside it would be impossible for you to drive and pick me up.'

'What do you mean by that Kate?' I sighed 'I'm in Europe,' I heard her gasp.

'Europe Kate you've got to be kidding me come home now dads been out of his mind worried.'

'No, I can't come home I don't want to come home' I began to cry, 'I am fine I will be boing to college, I have an apartment, and a job I'll be fine. I only called to let you know that I am fine I used a payphone to call so don't try and contact me again I will call you soon but for now I've got to go. Send my love goodbye Meg.'

I hung up immediately not waiting for an answer for it would be too painful.

I walked back to the flat and opened the door. I saw Sherlock descended the stairs and I laughed he came down look immaculate and I was a red eyed puffy cheek mess.

Why do I care I thought it's not like were in any sort of relationship I wouldn't eve call us friends.

'Well someone's awake finally.' 'Yeah I've been awake for a while' I wiped a tear away and put on a smile though as not genuine.

'Do you know anywhere I can get a cheap phone from by any chance?' he took something out of a pocket and chucked it at me.

'Here have this one I have just accumulated it' upon catching I noticed it was new and expensive

'Let me guess fresh of the cadaver of a rich guy murdered by his wife for having an affair with her sister?'

He looked up at me astounded 'How on earth did you know that with only a phone as evidence?' I smiled.

'You are not the only one who picks up on things Mr. HolmesolesHolmes. The phone new and expensive but a gift but he didn't want anyone to know it, initials on the side L.H. along with initials on the other side M.D. small so as to not draw attention. That's how I got the mistress part.'

But how could you know he was rich?'

'Silk fibers caught in the seam and the screensaver him and his wife two children and his mistress (his wife's sister) a large house in the background, as the sister/mistress part he is holding his wife close but is looking at the mistress adoringly they are obviously sisters by their looks same nose same red hair its really quite obvious.'

He stares dumbfounded and in awe,' but how did you know it was the wife who did it?' '

Well if I was her and my sister was fucking my husband I'd want them both dead she killed him but you caught her before she killed her sister. Am wrong?'

He looked at me smiling and laughing to himself 'no, no, no, not at all.' I smiled and started to walk to my door

'I'm sorry but I have to unpack so I'll leave you to yourself goodbye Mr. Holmes.'

'Wait' he called and I peeked out of my door to see him standing right in front of me so close I could feel the warmth of his body.

He was significantly taller than me so my eyes were at his chest level so I had to tilt my head up to look at his face. This was the first time I could actually see him he had high cheekbones, impeccable eyes blue with sea green surrounding his pupil with good flecks scattered about, soft pink lips, and dark brown hair that curled over his forehead. I could tell he had been observing me the same way I was observing him.

My mouth opened slightly to breathe. He opened his mouth to speak and I listened and his deep voice put me in a trance.

'Please call me Sherlock I am only Mr. Holmes to my clients and you are obviously not my client as you would not need my help solving any case.' I smiled lightly.

'I certainly would not, goodnight Sherlock.' He smiled 'Goodnight Kathrine.'

With that he went up the stairs and entered his flat. I lingered at the door as I caught my breath. I closed my door and walked down the steps and plopped on my couch.

I needed to think about my family but I couldn't push the thoughts of Sherlock out of my mind.

I started to unpack though I dint bring much I put my clothes in the closet, my toiletries in the bathroom, I put up my diploma and some pictures of family and friends.

Once I was done I looked at the clock and it was 3 in the morning I then realized that I was quite tired and a bit hungry. I went to the fridge to find half a sandwich and a bottle of water I quickly ate the sandwich and went to lie down.

My bed now had sheets and pillows but I couldn't care less. I was exhausted and had quickly succumb to a deep sleep with dreams of dark curls, pink lips, and blue/green eyes.

…..

Thank You for all the followers and your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter I will try to update again soon. Please follow and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Again I do not own Sherlock or any other characters from the show, only Kathrine, her family and friends.

…

Sherlock woke with a start, there was loud band and he took his gun from under his pillow, and opened the door with caution. He looked down the hall then walked into the kitchen searching for John, or the source of the bangs. He noticed a note on the counter that read.

_Sherlock I didn't want to bother you while you were in your mind palace or whatever it is you do in your room _(Sherlock scowled at the remark)_ with the door locked so I am leaving you a note. As you may or may not know it is a Friday night and I have a date don't wait up._

Sherlock put down the note and opened the door that led to the stairs, upon doing so he noticed that the bangs were not bangs but music coming from downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he found the source of the noise it was coming from the basement.

He went to the door to knock but he then realized that the knock would not be heard due to the volume of the song, so he just walked in finding that it was not locked, such a stupid thing to do in London. Upon entering the volume seemed much louder, he noticed the shower was running so he laid himself on the couch and put his hands under his chin in a prayer formation hoping to go to his mind palace as he waited for the girl.

But he soon found it impossible to concentrate the music he could block out but he was hit with an aroma roses and the scent wavered through the air as if its only mission was to invade his senses and then he heard her she was singing along with the music.

_Hey baby what's that sound, I make a few steps then I fall on the ground, it's a long shot but darling I couldn't love you more, come on, come on._

_Hey baby, give it a try, I can find an answer if you want to know why, I know I'm a nerd but give another play to this song, come on, come on. _

_How would it sound if we spent the night out._

Sherlock noticed from the beginning that she had an amazing voice and as she kept singing keeping pace with the pulsing house music he found himself wondering how it would be if they went out. He quickly killed the thought and went to scanning the room for more clues into her life.

She didn't have much, he saw a high school diploma and that had been dated for three days ago. She left abruptly, he assumed she had run away due to her lack of luggage, however what she was running from he couldn't make out. She noticed some photos one more recent maybe two months her and her father at what seemed like a wedding. Also another photo of her and her friends at some kind of party, but he noticed another photo peaked out from behind and behind that several others.

They were photos of her with some man an older man maybe mid to late thirties. He must have been some kind of lover they were kissing in almost every photo he notice the wedding ring tan. But she was smart she must have known.

Suddenly the shower turned off. He put the photos back and rerurned to the couch. He heard the door open and looked up to see Katherine naked she quickly caught notice of someone else in her apartment and grabbed a gun from under the counter and pointed it at Sherlock. 'god Sherlock you're going to get yourself shot if you sneak up on me like that again,' she said putting the gun back where it belonged and putting her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation. Sherlock stuttered 'um you're naked.' 'Yeah I am but that's what you get when you break into someone's apartment while there in the shower.'

He couldn't help but stare at her the only other times he had seen a woman naked was in a magazine he found in Mycroft's room when he was ten, and on a metal table in the morgue but never in front of him. He never thought he would since he considered himself married to his work. She noticed him staring and grabbed a robe of a chair then put it on. 'Are your thoughts coming to you more clearly now that they aren't so distracted?' she smirked then blushed realizing what just went on.

'Yes they are, I came down because the music was so loud.' 'So you just decided you'd stay for a chat huh?' 'Um I don't know why I stayed but I wouldn't mind some company John is on a date.'

'Well to bad for you I am going out to a club and I figure that the nightclub scene isn't one you're interested in so goodnight.' 'What makes you think I don't do the clubbing thing?' 'Call it intuition,' 'well I'll have you know that I am interested and I am coming with you.' 'Fine but you'd better go change.'

Sherlock then left to put on his favorite purple dress shirt, black slacks, and some dress shoes. Within five minutes he was dressed and ready to go, he went back into her flat expecting her to be dressed and ready but he found her still in her robe applying make-up, with a loud sigh he flopped onto the couch in annoyance.

He hated having to wait, ever since he was a child, as she was getting ready he made different noises ranging from groans to barks. After about an hour Sherlock finally heard her say 'ready to go' he looked up from the couch and was astonished. At her ability to turn from a teenager to a woman with only make-up, a dress, and some very high heels. After regaining him ability to speak he groaned and said 'I've only been ready to go for an hour.'

They put on their jackets, and stepped out into the chill that comes with the night in London Sherlock grabbed her hand and they began to walk.

…...

Crap ending I know sorry about that, and sorry for it being short. The song I used was The Night Out by Martin Sloveig its great you should check it out. I will update as soon as I can but it might take a little longer that usual due to the fact that I started school :(. Remember to follow and review pretty please with a Benedict Cumberba


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again sorry it took me awhile but I started school again and it has been a crazy week. Again I do not own Sherlock or any of the characters that come with him, I only own Kathrine, her family and her friends.

As they continued to walk down the street Sherlock noticed that they weren't walking towards any nightclubs. 'Where are we going there aren't any clubs near us?'

Kate smiled and said 'were going to eat first it's only 10 the club doesn't open till 11 and I'm hungry.' With that she led Sherlock into a small Japanese restaurant

'It is quite inconsiderate for you to pick a restaurant without knowing if the people you are with like that sort of food.'

'Well I want sushi so were eating sushi.' 'Well what if I don't like sushi or am allergic to rice?' Sherlock grinned profusely thinking he had won this battle.

'Well are you?' He cocked his head at her, trying to figure what it was she was getting at. 'No,' at that she smiled sat in her chair and said with a grin 'Then shut-up and find what you want to eat.'

He sat up straight pouting like a child and picked up the menu. They were sitting at the bar.

The bartender came over a slim man with light stubble and brown eyes came over to get there order. He spoke with a one-to-many-cigarettes voice 'what can I get for you today?' Sherlock noticed he was staring at Kate not showing a care in the world for him.

Sherlock spoke hint of jealousy in his voice 'I would like a water and the caterpillar roll.' Kate looked up to find the man staring at her cleavage, she rolled her eyes and said with a clear voice. 'I would like a water with lemon, a sunset roll, and for you to stop staring at, me like in a piece of meat.'

The man blushed and turned away to place the order, and Sherlock allowed himself a light chuckle which earned him a glair in return.

In an effort to change the subject Sherlock asked, 'What club are we going to?' Kate's face softened 'It's this new place called M.I.A. it's supposed to be nice one of my friends brothers is the bouncer so we get to skip the line.'

Once she finished the bartender brought their food and drinks silently avoiding eye contact with Kate and placed the check in-between the two. They ate in silence except for the usual 'pass me the soy sauce' once they finished eating Sherlock grabbed the check and Kate immediately took it from his hands.

'Well that was rude,' he said quite surprised at her action. 'I don't care I can pay,' she said in a powerful voice. Sherlock then took the bill from her hands put his card in it and slid it down the bar to the bartender.

'I am quite aware that you can pay for yourself but you should save your money I am quite capable of paying I have money but I have nothing to spend it on so I am paying and that is how it will be.' Kate looked astounded she opened her mouth to say something but closed it, Sherlock grinned internally silently celebrating his victory.

They got up and walked to the door then out to the street. They walked in silence until they came upon the club the line going down the street as far as the eye can see.

Without a second thought Kate went to the front of the line grabbed Sherlock's hand went up to the bouncer smiled he opened the door and they we blasted with the loud pounding music. She called behind her 'thanks Jimmy.'

As they walked further into the crowed Sherlock noticed he was being rubbed up against my several women. He quickly followed Kate as she went to the bar.

She leaned over the bar and said with a smile 'three shots of vodka.' She turned to Sherlock as he groaned'

I don't drink,' she returned with a pout 'come on Sherlock have some fun.' The bartender brought the shot glasses over to where they were.

'Sherlock are you really going to make me drink them all, you got to help me out.' He looked at the blonde haired woman in front of him and thought why not, without thinking it through answered. 'Fine hand one over.'

Bit of a cliffhanger there… eh maybe not . Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be longer. Hint *you will find out what Sherlock is like when he's drunk* exciting right. Thanks to all who followed and reviews it means a lot to me. Review and follow pretty please with a tom Hiddleston on top.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello again, and thanks for all the follows and reviews!

He watched her as she tilted her head back exposing her neck and drinking the clear liquid. Sherlock had only had alcohol on one other occasion, his brother had left a bottle of brandy out once when Sherlock was 17, he had never taken any interest in drinking but he was curious. He took off the cap and took a sip, he was repulsed by the brown liquid. He hoped that vodka wasn't as bad.

He mimicked Kate's actions, tilting his head back and swallowing the liquid quickly. It burned a little going down he only tasted it for a second before swallowing tasted like whipped cream, he then noticed it was whipped cream flavored. He felt a slight buzzing in the back of his mind. He repeated the action for the next two shots. Once he finished he noticed that the buzzing became stronger and he couldn't quite notice things the way he used to it was normal inside his brain and he liked it, no case to solve just the here and the no. Kate leaned over and said something but Sherlock couldn't hear her 'what'd you say' he screamed. She leaned over closer her lips at his hear he could feel her breath on his neck, 'let's dance' Sherlock tried to think about what he should say but he was blocked out of his mind by the buzzing so he didn't think he just said, 'yes.' Kate grabbed his hand and took him on to the dance floor, the pulsating music rung through his mind without a thought. He saw how other men were dancing with women and tried to imitate him, Sherlock was a good dancer, but he didn't know if this was even classified as dancing. Sherlock, imitating other men, took Kate in his arms and began to grind with her, their hips moving in unison with the beat. After many songs the returned to the bar to order more shots. After two more shots, the buzzing in Sherlock's mind took over and he was completely oblivious to everything other than Kate and the music. A few minutes later a medium sized man came up behind Kate and grabbed her arse. She turned and was appalled at the actions of the man. Sherlock stepped up and punched the man strait in his nose. The man seemed to be knocked out and Sherlock was left shaking his aching hand. Then Kate rammed her foot into the man's crotch in anger. After she kicked the man security came and so did the police, Sherlock thought 'oh crab this is bad.' There were two security guards and two cops, the cops came and handcuffed both Sherlock and Kate. The man who lay unconscious on the ground was picked up and put onto a stretcher. Both Sherlock and Kate were escorted outside while everyone else went about their business. One of the cops pulled out his phone and made a call, 'Lestarde I have your buddy Sherlock and some girl with me just got arrested.' At this Sherlock overcome with something unknown screamed 'hi Lestradiee,' in a voice like a toddler. The cop ignored Sherlock and continued his conversation 'yeah,' 'ok sir will do,' he says I'm to bring you back to 221B Baker Street. Kate squealed at the thought of home 'homeee time.' The cops put the two in the back of the car and drove to Baker Street. 'Were here, get out' Sherlock opened the door and stepped out the door and letting Kate out. As they walked to the door they became overcome with sleep, Sherlock opened the door and they both stepped in. Sherlock walked with Kate to her door as she fished her keys out of her shoe. Sherlock sunk to the ground overcome with sleep, Kate fell over when opening her door and decided not to get up. ' I think I'm gonna stay right here sherllyy,' 'me too kiteiee' the two giggled and Kate laid down next to shylock and was soon lulled to sleep by the sound of Sherlock breathing and every so often giggling, and thought 'I could get used to this.'

Thank you again for everything sorry for any errors. I will try to update soon. I hope you liked this chapter I had it on my mind for a while. As always please follow and review, pretty please with a Mish Collins on top!


	7. Chapter 7

I am soooooooo sorry it has been so long since I updated school has been crazy with a capital K. I hope you like it and I hope it makes up for lost time.

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{ {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{

**Sherlock woke to a series of loud bangs at the door. He came to and opened his eyes, a loud pounding began in his head.**

** John came hurtling down the stairs to answer the door but then saw a sight he never thought he would see Sherlock obviously having just woken up in the arms of Kate there new American neighbor. Sherlock in seeing John pushed Kate out of their embrace waking her up. **

** Upon seeing them John said in a stern voice ' what is going on here Sherlock you do know how old she is right?' Sherlock spoke in a quiet voice ' yes I am aware of our age difference but nothing happens not will anything ever happen we just fell asleep in the hall. Oh and would you mind being quiet the noise at the door is loud enough.'**

** Kate interjected 'speaking if the noise I will see what it is,' as she walked to the door John said in a quiet voice 'Sherlock are you hungover?' 'Maybe why do you care?' 'Because I'm your friend and want if Moriarty came after you while you were drunk what then Sherlock after the fall I worry even more about you that you might leave and not come back.' ****'John don't worry about me I can take care of myself.'**

** Suddenly a voice came from behind the closed door a voice everyone recognized. It was the ever seductive voice of Ms. Irene Adler, ' Sherlock you open this door right now or so help me I will have you over a desk. Where is Kate I need to speak with her pronto.' **

** All at once Sherlock John and Kate all said 'Irene' Sherlock quickly retorted to Kate ' how do you know Irene Adler?****'**

**'She's a friend' with that Kate opened the door to a stunning as always Ms. Adler. 'Kate my dear we have many things to talk about, Dean sent me, he wants to know if you are ok.' 'How did he find me?' 'You used the card he gave you to rent the apartment, and when he told me where it was I was afraid Sherlock would get you killed before I got here. That's why I was so ready to kill Sherlock.' 'Shit, did he tell my parents where I am?' 'No love he only told me you're safe. Why did you do it why did you leave?' Irene's voice softened and Sherlock asked in a confused tone what are you babbling about Irene?' **

**The two women called back to him in unison ' wouldn't you like to know.' Kate pulled Irene farther away from the two men and said in a stern whisper, 'I couldn't do it any more I couldn't be in that home not where she died.' 'Why didn't you stay with Dean then?' Kate looked as if she was about to start crying but held herself together, ' he is married I can't do that to him and his family I'm not worth his time we won't work I just faced it before he did.'**

**Irene was a little shocked because if the increase of volume and feeling in Kate's voice as she spoke. Irene felt bad she had known Kate for some time, she met her when Kate was dating her brother Dean who lived in New Orleans. Dean had been married for 5 years faithfully but when he met Kate in a library he didn't stand a chance at keeping his vows. Kate was 17 when he met her and he was 25 he married young and realized it was a mistake. Dean pursued Kate and the two soon became closer and one night he tree away his vows. He had loved his wife Cassie when her married her but realized that it was no longer her he loved but Kate. Irene had met Kate while Dean and her were having a romantic weekend while Cassie was on a work trip and came to like Kate more than Cassie. Cassie was shy and constantly nervous, Irene hasn't seen what Dean saw in her. Irene like that although Kate was young she had experienced a lot. Irene came back from her trip down memory lane.**

** Sherlock too pulled his mind out of his thoughts and listened intently to the conversation that had escalated to a loud whisper.**

** '****You know he loves you.' 'Well tell he has to change his mind because I can't ruin his life anymore because its starting to ruin me.' 'How could you ever think you are ruining his life?' 'Because Irene I think I might be pregnant.' **

**}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}**

**Bit of a cliffhanger I know sorry again it took me so long school is absolutely terrible, sorry for the short chapter, and I was having a bit of trouble with this chapter, and you might have noticed a bit of my supernatural side slipping in. Please like and review pretty please with a Dean and Cas on top. You can decide who gets top ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I have an idea since school is terrible I think I am, going to try to update more often but shorter please tell me what you think of the idea. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**What the two women didnt notice was that sherlock had been listening to the supposedly secret conversation. 'There's no way you could be pregnant we just went out and got drunk you wouldn't put your child in that much danger.'**

** 'I was drinking water idiot couldn't you tell.' As soon as she finished herb sentence Lestrade came bursting in the door to find Irene, Kate, Sherlock, and John all out in the hall in a heated conversation. 'We have a case,'**

** ' I'm busy,' 'you'll want this case serial murders with pieces missing.' 'What do you mean pieces missing?' **

**'Come and see if you want to know.' With that Lestrade left.**

** 'I will be back to finish this conversation lets go John.' **

**After the two me left Kate brought Irene into her apartment and shut the door to prevent anyone from listening. As soon as the door was closed Irene spoke 'have you taken a pregnancy test yet?' 'Yes but I'm not sure if it is accurate so I am going to the doctor tomorrow.' **

**Irene looked worried not only for her sake but for the sake of her brother and the sake of this young girl. 'Ok, good, do you want me to go with you for moral support?' 'Yes Irene I would like that very much.' **

**'Should we tell Dean?' Kate abruptly said ' no, we will wait until we know for sure I don't want him to do anything drastic at the moment.' 'Ok, fine we won't tell him, I have to go I have to meet a client text me the where and when for tomorrow.' 'Ok Irene it was nice to see you,' Irene noticed that she had not shared pleasantries with Kate and that she was being rather rude, given her line of work she would usually not care but Kate was special Irene cared for her and that meant a lot coming from Irene. 'Goodbye love I will take you to lunch after goodbye.' **

**After Irene left Kate sat on her couch and felt very alone and unsafe. She had decide to go buy a dog she could use the company and the protection, Kate stepped out into the cold rain not thinking to pack an umbrella when she ran away to London where it rained most days she put the collar of her jacket up and started in the direction of a pet shop she had seen on her way to her apartment that first night. **

**Upon waking in to the small pet store she noticed a litter of huskies that were up for sale. They were cheap and Kate had always wanted a husky she decided to get one, she chose a black/white/and grey pup that was particularly playful. **

**Kate had always loved animals, when she left her home she had left behind a lab named Katniss and a cat named Amy. She had decide to name her new husky Rory. When she and Rory had left the shop it had stopped raining and the sun was shining. She and Rory walked into 221b to find Sherlock and John still gone. She got Rory settled in on the floor in her room. Finally she had a companion who needed her as much as she needed him they were both lost and now they had each other and were found. **

**Yes this chapter was a bit short, but I'm trying out my new method. Now I have some doctor who leaking in. FYI: those are the names of my cat and dog however I have another cat named Rory. Anyway hoped you liked it please like and review, pretty please with a Matt Smith on top!**


End file.
